


Veronica knows they're connected to the case

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Supernatural, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and ghost!Lilly have to work with Dean and Sam on a hunting job. </p><p>Lilly flirts. A lot. </p><p>Mostly V/Lilly friendship. CRACKY but with some serious parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veronica knows they're connected to the case

"So... we need to find an angry spirit that's on our side to attack the angry spirit that's picking off people? .....Geez, I can't believe I even said that sentence," Veronica muttered.

"You're handling it really well, the whole supernatural thing," Sam assured her, "Especially for someone in high school!"

Veronica gave him a look, which shut him up. "Look, I think I may have someone. I keep dreaming about her. And she's not angry - at least I don't think- but she seems to be sticking around for some reason. But if anyone can help...."

Dean nodded and then said, "We'll do the ritual tonight. If your friend is around, we'll be able to talk to her."

Veronica nodded then and the brothers left her alone, leaving to prepare for that night.

"Hey, man," Dean said to Sam at the hardware store, "That dad of hers? Always working, always trying to get the bad guy, giving up everything for the job?"

"Yeah?"

"The way she's seen more than other kids her age? The way her dad had trained her to be an investigator first, a high school girl second?"

"What are you saying Dean? That she's a little like us when we were in school?"

"No, Sam,I'm saying she's exactly like us. Except, you know. Hotter. Well, hotter than you, at any rate."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, good one. Too bad you weren't so witty when she saw right through your fake-FBI persona."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"09er."

"Hey dude, unfair."

==========************=========

They brought Lilly back that night. Sam was standing with a shotgun full of salt in the bushes, ensuring Veronica's safety even though Veronica assured them that Lilly wouldn't be trouble.

"Not that kind of trouble," Veronica had said, and Sam and Dean didn't ask.

As soon as Lilly appeared, she looked at Veronica, then at Dean, then back at Veronica. "V! I knew you had it in you! Seriously, best threesome idea ever!"

Veronica rolled her eyes even as they were tearing up and said, "Lilly. I miss you SO much."

"Duh. How could you not?" Lilly smiled charmingly at her and then gave Dean a raised eyebrow.

"You are by far the favorite ghost I've ever conjured up," Dean said admiringly as Sam, seeing the situation was fine, came out of the bushes and elbowed his brother for flirting with a spirit.

"Oh, did I say threesome? I meant foursome," Lilly said, grinning.

Sam's discomfort was obvious, even in the moonless night.

"They're brothers," Veronica said, as if that would make Lilly drop the issue.

"That is so hot," she said.

"Ew," Sam and Veronica said in unison.

"Lilly, I want nothing more than to just spend what little time we have together," Veronica said, "But first, we really need you for something."

"You know I'm always here for you, V."

"It's Aaron. His spirit is attacking people who insulted him while he was alive," Sam explained.

"So, in other words, everyone who slept with him and/or saw one of his movies," Lilly said.

"I love this chick," Dean said, smiling, and then grunting when Sam elbowed him in the stomach and gave him another look.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry to ask you to even see that guy again -" Veronica said.

"Are you kidding?" Lilly jumped in, "I was on my way to living a full life. Seriously, have you EVER known anyone who knew how to live - who lived each day to the limit- as much as me?"

"No, Lilly, it's safe to say that you were the best," Veronica smiled a little wistfully.

"Then I definitely want to see the prick that took that away from me. I've been pissed about it ever since! Tell me how to wreck him, and it'll get done."

"That's the spirit," Dean said, and proceeded to explain.

Lilly of course got the job done. Just a few hours later, Aaron's spirit was writhing in agony as its head broke in half and then went up in flames. And then Lilly looked satisfied. And she looked over at Veronica and said, "V. I feel like... like I'm done now. Like I might...leave. I'll always remember you though. I'm kind of scared of what comes next but... I know that talking to my friend V always makes me feel like I can kick some ass, whatever happens."

Veronica smiled through her tears. "And I'll always remember you. Everything about you. And every time I need to kick some ass, I'll remember that if you were here, you'd never let me settle for being anything less than awesome."

"Damn right,V. On that note, try to get a piece of those brothers before they head out of time. I'd like to think that I'm at least getting a vicarious ghosthunter sandwich."

Dean smiled, and said with great sincerity, "It was an honor meeting you, Lilly."

"Good luck," Sam said to her.

"Bye, Lilly. I love you," Veronica said as Lilly disappeared, and as Lilly blew her a kiss, and gave a giggle and that look that said that if she, as always, knew something they all didn't.

The three left behind were silent for a long time then. Until Dean said, "So Veronica? How old did you say you were?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh. Um, Sam and I are leaving town now. But it was nice meeting you."

"You too. And if you never need better fake IDs than that, you know where to find me," she said.

"Thanks, Veronica. Good luck with everything."

Veronica watched the Impala drive off into the sunrise. She said to the air "Sorry, Lilly, I know you wouldn't approve, but I think I'm going to wait until college before I call them. But hey, if you're still able to visit from wherever you are now... feel free to watch."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fall Fandom Free For All, hosted by oxoniensis at livejournal
> 
> Prompt was from VM/SPN, ghost!Lilly and Veronica meet Sam and Dean


End file.
